


Burning up

by Motherofthots



Category: No straight Roads
Genre: F/F, I don’t really ship it myself but it’s for a friendo so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherofthots/pseuds/Motherofthots
Summary: SELF INDULGENT AND SPOILER FREE BABYE
Relationships: Mayday/Tatiana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Burning up

Tatiana was a woman of order and rules. She kept the town underneath her thumb and no one except those in nsr knew. Said woman was known for being ‘heartless’ however she did have a small secret. She kept the number of the feral little rockstar. 

It had happened by accident if she was being honest. It was as simple ”hey zuke I got your new number it's may” followed by Tatiana correcting her and telling her that ”no this was not zukes number and second of all hello again ms. Day did you listen to my advice or are you still going on with rock”. Leading to the conversation going off from there.

At first, it started off rather passive-aggressive more than anything else. A simple teasing message back and forth, it also didn't help that she had cameras all over the city. So she'd see her run from area to area and sometimes Tatiana a smug message or two. At first, she would respond with an eye roll and then maybe a snarky comment about how they still failed the light-up auditions. Mayday was absolutely stubborn and that's what made going back and forth between the two of them so fun. For once Tatiana was smiling at her phone and it wasn't because of a deal gone through successfully or an intern got her coffee right.

That was until later that night at three am she got a text from Mayday. 

”hey tati? Why in the fuck are you still up?” Tatiana looked at her phone in alarm as it was three am already. True she did work very hard for her city but here she was at three am working her ass off to finish more than years worth of work in weeks. However, the fact that her quote on quote enemy chimed in sounding worried as Tatiana sent her a text back. 

”Yes what of it? I'm busy keeping my city in line and chaos-free”

“Fuck your city when was the last time you slept you beautiful bitch” Tatiana didn’t know how to respond to that so she just sent her back a simple and short.

“You think I’m beautiful?” For a while, mayday didn’t respond and she felt herself be oddly tense as she was strangely happy that Mayday found her attractive. 

“Ye and hella hot when you're mad” Tatiana looked at her phone eyes wide as she glared down at the message. Shot back in an instant. “Why do you care so much if I’m sleeping or not? Surely wouldn't you want your target to be weaker than normal?” 

”Tatiana I am seconds away from coming over there and tuckin you in myself. Go the fuck to bed you beautiful bitch.” Tatiana smirked at that before she slowly found herself turning off her computer, she saved her work of course but she found herself walking to California King sized bed

”fine, fine I will rest but don't come over. We don't need another rockstar causing chaos.” With that, she slipped underneath the silk sheets and for the first time in years, she was in bed before 6 am.

”YAY GOOD NIGHT YOU BEAUTIFUL BASTARD” Tatiana smile at that feeling something warm bubbling up in her chest.

”Sleep well ms. Day”

Ever since that night, she had been having a rather pleasant conversation with the fiery woman. She had to admit the messages and her rather impulsive wit slowly metaled her stone heart. She found herself smiling more often as Mayday brought out her soft side whenever she was around.

Yet today, today was different. She knew that they were supposed to go after Eve or DK west however she continued on with her day until her phone buzzed. With an eye roll, she checked it, oh it was the rockstar again. Her messages were simple yet oddly worrying. Her grammar was worse than usual.

“Zuke zuke where the hell are you did she take you too”

She raised an eyebrow at that before she decided to read on. As she felt it click in her head, EVE they were going after EVE.

“hear laughter Idontknowificantakethis anymore”

Tatiana continued to scroll on, without even thinking she found herself checking the cameras of the city flickering from sight to sight until she found her favorite walking disaster. However, said walking disasters wasn't moving around in the neon pink maze. She was sitting curled up and from that Tatiana could tell was breathing deeply. She was crying and some small part of Tatiana wanted to rush over just to stop the woman's sobs.

“Zukeicanntbreathhelpm”

She debated if she should step in or not as she knew that she would be giving her employee time with the drummer. She then heard a muffled scream come from the cameras followed by a single message.

“helmpeples”

Tatiana caved in and sent EVE a small message before she saw multiple hands grab onto the girl while mayday screamed. It took a few seconds but she was there, in the office out cold. Tatiana gave a sigh as she picked up the woman and started to carry Mayday over to her own rather large California king-sized mattress. Yeah, she had a soft spot for mayday even if she'd rather not admit it.

However one thing, the CEO didn't expect however was for the rockstar to be so damn cuddly. So when she tried placing her on the mattress she felt arms wrap loosely around her neck before she froze in place. She looked to find Mayday in her arms still unconscious while however, she was rather warm. She placed her down in the blanket and pillows however she clung onto her hand rather tightly. She debated if she should pull away but as Mayday rolled over to cuddle up to her hand. Tatiana felt herself smile, why did she have to be so cute. She texted her employees that she would miss today's meeting and turned her phone off. Tatiana gave a smile and decided she could have a break for a little while at least. That's how she found herself wrapping her arms around the rockstar and for once finally let herself rest. The warmth she gave off was addicting almost and the way she almost instantly wrapped her arms around her larger self.

This wasn’t her bed, that was the first thing that mayday understood. She was definitely laying beside something larger and heavy and slightly warm. So thinking that it was zuke she wrapped her arms around the rather warm figure. Still not wanting to open her eyes yet as she felt then hold back.

The last thing she could remember was texting zuke for help and then many hands grabbing tightly onto her until she passed out. 

The figures chuckled voice deep and rather soothing to the flame feeling woman. Before she felt them try to pull away and she reached out for them weakly. “No, you're like slightly warm come back” 

Oh, that was new and definitely not something she would turn down so pulled mayday into her arms and leaned her back against her stomach. 

“Normally most of my enemies don’t wish to cuddle me but if you say so ms. Day”

Tatiana grin turned into a smirk as she felt the woman tense up in her arms. However, she raises an eyebrow at the amount of blush that slowly spread across the smaller woman’s skin. She decided to maybe learn why she was so red. True she did find mayday rather cute and she was positive that her feelings for mayday weren’t platonic in the slightest. So having her rival in her arms like this all blush and having her curled up in her arm like that was a definite bonus. 

“What, now that you’ve gotten my arms wrapped you, your quiet. That’s a shame you were very talkative at the auditions” Mayday couldn't even see her face but she knew that she was smirking. Just the smug tone in her voice and the purr in her voice was enough to make her feel like she was on fire. So she blurted out in response, well more as she growled back at the rather smug CEO.

“Well, I’m sorry that my dumb gay brain doesn't know how to function when a hot girl hugs me” She was oddly confident as spoke however she was trying not to scream because like hell she would let Tatiana know she felt for her.

That caught Tatiana off guard and with a cough, she tried to regain her composure however that was kinda hard as she was spooning mayday from behind.

“Oh you think I’m hot now do you” This was perfect, just perfect she had her sweet little rockstar right where she wanted her, and feeling her shiver in response was glorious.

“Yeah and so whatcha’ gonna do about it?”Tatiana's smirk turned into a large smile while she moved to rest her head against her neck. 

“I think I’m starting to like you already ms.Day, say are you free this weekend?” Tatiana had a feeling that she was gonna enjoy the rockstar a lot more than she probably should. Yet a small thought in the back of her mind spoke up about how this felt right to bold her in arms so clearly this wasn’t so bad.

“Why are you asking?” Mayday may have sound confident yet she knew it was a front as her face was redder them zukes eyes and she could feel Tatiana's smirk burning into the back of her neck.

Tatiana pauses for a moment and responds with a simple. “I guess you could say that”

“Sure where were we headed you beautiful bastard”

“My treat and I’ll pick you up around 7”

“Deal”

The both of them seemed satisfied with this option however something was bothering mayday so she spoke up. Voice slightly softer than before as she called out to Tatiana. “So why am I in your bed again?”

“It’s a long story, my dear”


End file.
